The Love Triangle of Chaos
by JustARandomPegasus
Summary: Princess Celestia finds out that she has taken a liking to Discord, and tensions arise when she hears he is more interested in Fluttershy. (WARNING: FLUTTERCORD!)


**A/N: I was inspired to write this because of the new episode, "Make New Friends but Keep Discord" (Season 5 Episode 7), so if you haven't seen it and don't want any spoilers of the episode, DO NOT READ!**

Luna walked down the hallways of the Canterlot Castle to Celestia's room. She was beginning to get a little concerned. Celestia was 30 minutes late for dinner. She's never late for anything! When she came up to the golden door with Celestia's cutie mark on it, she saw flashes coming from the inside. The Moon Princess rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Her jaw dropped as she looked inside her sister's room. She saw many different colors splattered along the walls, and cotton candy and chocolate everywhere. She shook her head, making sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"Sister, what in Equestria are you doing? Dinner's getting cold! And may I mention that the room is all wet and sticky with chocolate milk and cotton candy?!" Luna asked as Celestia looked her straight in the eye.

"Sorry, but I'm not coming down for dinner tonight. Cotton candy and chocolate milk are all I need to be full," Celestia answered as Luna stepped away from a puddle of milk.

"What happened to you, Tia? You said yourself that cotton candy and chocolate milk taste bad together! Oh yeah, and by the way, you're starting to act a lot like Discord!" Luna responded.

"Are you saying that's a good thing or a bad thing?" Celestia responded, causing Luna to roll her eyes once again.

"Tia, you know it's a bad thing!" Luna informed as Celestia looked a little angry.

"Discord made the Grand Galloping Gala much livelier the other night. I actually happened to enjoy it!" The Sun Princess said back. Luna then started to mop up the puddles of milk.

"Yeah, covering the dance floor in Smooze and almost sending a pony to another dimension, _so_ fun!" Luna replied sarcastically.

"Well, he couldn't control Smooze. And what he did was a mistake. I know he probably won't do it again."

"Why are you siding with Discord? If I didn't know better, I would say you were in love with him!" Luna responded, causing Celestia's cheeks to glow a faint red. "You do love him, don't you?" Luna asked as Celestia avoided eye contact.

"I don't know, Luna," she responded as Luna got an idea.

"I think I know who could help you," she responded as she left Celestia's room.

About two hours later, a white unicorn with a pink mane and green eyes came into the castle. Luna then greeted her as the pony bowed.

"Nice to see you, Princess Luna," she said as Luna gave a smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Lovestruck. And I'm sorry for calling you over this late, but I need you to help my sister with something," Luna said as Lovestruck's eyes widened.

"You mean, I get to help Princess Celestia?!" Lovestruck questioned as Luna nodded. "Wow! I will do my best! Now, what is she struggling with?"

"I think she is in love with somepony… and we would like you to try to figure that out," Luna said as Lovestruck grew a big smile.

"Well, Princess, you have called on the right pony to do this! I can always tell when somepony's in love, even when they have a tiny crush!" The unicorn responded as Luna nodded and showed the way to Celestia's room. When they got to the door, Luna urged Lovestruck in and wished her luck. She then had to think things over. What if her sister was in love with Discord? She did not want to picture the possibilities.

Celestia turned to face Lovestruck. The unicorn bowed in Celestia's presence.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" The Sun Princess asked.

"My name is Lovestruck. Princess Luna said that you may be in love with somepony, and asked me to help figure it out!" Lovestruck introduced.

"Well, I don't know if I am or not. But it would be good to know," Celestia said. Lovestruck smiled as she started to question the princess.

"What's his name?"

"Discord."

"Was he the one at the Gala the other day? The very tall creature?"

"Yes, that's him."

"What's his personality like?"

"Well, he's funny, optimistic, and very chaotic!"

"Okay… would you say he's cute?"

"What?"  
"Would you say he is?"

"Well, I don't think _cute_ is the right word…"

"Pardon me, Princess, but you make this obvious."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It's easy to tell you're in love. I could see it in your eyes as you talked about him."

"Okay…what advice do you give me?"

"I would say… go for it! I bet any stallion would agree to go on a date with you!"

"Thanks, Lovestruck. Hey, I'll ask Princess Twilight if she could get Discord. Would you want to come to Ponyville with me, to, you know, make sure it goes as plan?"

"I would love to! Now, I probably should be getting home, it's getting late…"

"Oh, you could stay in the castle! You can ride with me in my chariot tomorrow as well!" Lovestruck's eyes widened at Celestia's comment.

"Thanks, Princess Celestia!" Lovestruck responded as Celestia led her to a guest room.

The next morning, Discord was getting prepared. He was going to be having tea with Fluttershy, and he wanted to make up for the trouble he caused at the Gala. He even made a tea cup that looks like Fluttershy. When it was exactly 10:00, he teleported in front of Fluttershy's cottage and knocked on the wooden door. He was greeted by Fluttershy's teal eyes.

"Discord! It's nice to see you!" She greeted, her pink mane flowing in the breeze. It wasn't a few seconds later until Discord realized he had been staring at Fluttershy.

"It's… nice to see you to… Flutters," Discord stuttered, feeling a blush rise near his muzzle. He was getting really confused. Recently, he had started feeling different about Fluttershy. He had never had this feeling for anypony before. It made his heart flutter in strange ways. He just shook it off and proceeded with telling Fluttershy a story about his new encounters. As the two were eating tea cakes, Twilight entered.

"Fluttershy, I need you at my castle for something," Twilight said, suddenly noticing Discord. "Sorry, Discord, but I'll need her for a little while."

"Oh, it's okay. Bye, Fluttershy!" Discord said, hating to have to leave the yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy waved him goodbye as he teleported out of her house.

When Fluttershy got to Twilight's castle, she saw Princess Celestia and an unfamiliar pony in the main room. The Sun Princess walked up to the Bearer of Kindness.

"Fluttershy, I need you to help me with something," Celestia said, acting a little nervous. "Can you bring Discord to Canterlot tomorrow, please? Don't tell him I want him there, just bring him to the castle, if that's fine," She asked as Fluttershy looked at her questionably.

"Of course, Celestia! I think Discord will like to visit Canterlot! But… why do you want Discord there? Why can't you ask him yourself?" Fluttershy answered, leaving Celestia blushing.

"Well, you see, Fluttershy, I'm in love with Discord," she said as she saw Fluttershy eyes widen. Celestia could have sworn that she saw a little bit of disappointment and jealousy in Fluttershy's eyes. Was she afraid that Celestia was going to take Discord from her? The Sun Princess couldn't imagine what it would be like to have one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony upset with her.

"Wow! I hope it works out for you! And I will bring him," Fluttershy replied, sounding like she was forced to be happy for Celestia. Lovestruck started thinking. It seemed obvious that Fluttershy had a small crush on Discord. She hoped that no tensions would arise between Celestia and Fluttershy. She shook the bad thoughts out of her mind as she waved Fluttershy goodbye.

As the sun peaked over the mountain tops in the morning, Discord was arriving at Fluttershy's cottage. He was going to teleport them both to Canterlot. Fluttershy came out of the door, dressed nicely for Canterlot. Rarity had told her to be nice whenever going there. Discord held Fluttershy's hoof in his lion paw, which made her cheeks blush a faint red, and teleported the two to Canterlot.

Once they were in Canterlot, Fluttershy started stepping in the direction of the Canterlot Castle, knowing Celestia was in there waiting. Discord stopped her in her tracks and turned her around.

"How about we go to the Canterlot Gardens before the castle? I know you love animals, so I thought that it would be good for you to experience…" Discord suggested with a hint of nervousness in his voice, trailing off into Fluttershy's teal eyes. He broke eye contact as Fluttershy followed him.

"I think that's a great idea," Fluttershy answered. The two walked through the garden until they came upon a lake with a swan fountain in the middle. The water was clear as glass, which enabled Fluttershy to see all the marine life in the lake. Discord sat on a bench, ready to make his move.

"Um, Fluttershy?"

"Yes, Discord?" She replied, turning to face him.

"Recently I started feeling… different around you. I started feeling an emotion for you that I have felt for nopony before. That's why I want to be more than friends with you…" Discord explained which caused Fluttershy's eyes to widen.

"Discord… are you saying you want to be in a relationship with me?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Well, I guess so…" Discord responded. Fluttershy was about to answer with a "yes" when she thought of Celestia. She wouldn't want to break her heart. She then felt a pain in her chest, and knew the best thing to do would be to tell her that Discord doesn't feel for her. Fluttershy knew it was hard, but the right thing. She quickly thought up a response.

"I'll think about it, Discord. But I need to see Celestia about something really quick. Can you stay here for a few minutes, please?" Fluttershy requested as Discord nodded. She then spread her wings and took off to the castle, feeling a small burden.

When she arrived at the entry to the gold and white Canterlot Castle, she saw Celestia standing inside with Twilight and Lovestruck. She slowly walked in, afraid of the heartbreak she could cause. She came up to the Sun Princess, avoiding eye contact.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight greeted, "Is Discord here?" She asked with hope as Fluttershy tilted her head down.

"That's what I need to talk to you about, Twilight…" Fluttershy responded. She then whispered into Twilight's ear the news.

"WHAT?! DISCORD ASKED YOU OUT?!" Twilight responded in shock.

"Well, not exactly…" Fluttershy responded. Twilight then walked over to Celestia and told her the news as well. The Sun Princess' head dropped, and Fluttershy felt horrible. Well, it wasn't _her_ fault that Discord had taken a liking to her. Celestia then looked Fluttershy dead in the eye.

"I don't know if that's true, Fluttershy," she said. Everypony was surprised that Celestia was denying the truth. Fluttershy got a look of anger in her eyes.

"Princess, I am not lying! Why would I lie to you?" Fluttershy remarked, which caused Celestia to turn her head.

"I can never be sure these days…" she said as she fully turned around. "All of you… leave!" Celestia demanded. Fluttershy and Twilight wasted no time leaving the castle, but Lovestruck hung behind.

"Princess Celestia, I know love is a hard thing. But you should accept it. Choosing to be upset about it would only hurt you!" Lovestruck informed. Celestia stayed turned around.

"I don't need your advice. I am perfectly fine," she remarked as she walked to her room. Lovestruck took a look at Celestia before leaving the castle.

That evening, Luna was standing outside ready to raise the moon. She waited, and then looked up. The sun had not moved. She grunted and stormed to Celestia's room, opening the door with her magic.

"Sister! Why is the sun still high in the sky? It was supposed to be lowered thirty minutes ago!" Luna questioned as Celestia shot back an angry glare.

"Why are you telling me what to do? I actually like the sun being in the sky a little longer!" Celestia responded, her eyes blazing like the sun itself. Luna was taken aback by her sister's outburst. "Fine. I'll make you happy." Celestia as she then lowered the sun as Luna raised the moon.

"Tia, Princess Twilight had told me what happened… and I know it's hard… but sometimes you have to forget the past and move on!" Luna explained, causing Celestia to look angry again.

"Twilight! Telling you my business! That little snitch!" Celestia remarked. Luna then got an angry glare herself.

"Sister! Twilight is your student! You shouldn't talk about her like that!" Luna remarked as she left Celestia's room, not wanting to hear another angry rant from her sister. Little did she know that Celestia was brainstorming a plan.

The next morning, Celestia flew out of the window, not wanting to waste any time. When she landed in Ponyville, she headed towards Fluttershy's cottage. She knew that if she was going to find Discord anywhere, it would be there. She opened the door, uninvited. Unsurprisingly, Discord was having tea with Fluttershy. The butterscotch Pegasus seemed surprised but nervous at the same time to see Celestia in her house.

"Oh… hello, Princess Celestia! Do you want any tea?" She asked shyly, raising a tea cup. Celestia ignored her and walked over to Discord.

"Hello, Discord. I was wondering what you thought of me," Celestia said, leaving Fluttershy unsurprised.

"Well… what do you mean?" Discord asked as Celestia came closer.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"WHAT?"

"Answer the question."

"Well… for common pony standards, but I don't personally think you are. Sure, a little pretty, but not beautiful, no offense," Discord responded, leaving Celestia a little hurt.

"Fine. What about my personality?" She asked, staring into Discord's mismatched pupils. Fluttershy was starting to get a little concerned. She knew love was powerful, but she didn't know it could make Celestia go completely insane!

"Eh… it's okay. Not chaotic enough," he responded, this time seeing anger rise in Celestia.

"Fluttershy isn't chaotic! What makes her so different! And I suppose you don't want to come to my castle later, either!" The princess remarked, causing Fluttershy to hide behind her chair. Discord was taken aback by this outburst as well. He had never seen Celestia so angry.

"I never said I wouldn't want to come to your castle! And why are you suddenly concerned about me and Fluttershy?" He questioned, but Celestia had already angrily teleported out of the cottage. Fluttershy then went up to hug Discord, obviously scared. Discord comforted his special mare, still wondering about Celestia.

That night, Luna was waiting again, this time for Celestia to come to the table for dinner.

"Really?" She grunted, walking to Celestia's room. When she opened the door, a few empty boxes of ice cream slid out of the room. She looked up and saw Celestia spoon vanilla ice cream into her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

"So that's where all the ice cream went…" Luna remarked. She then walked over to comfort her sister.

"Luna… he doesn't like me. He doesn't think I'm beautiful and doesn't like my personality… I wanted to invite him over to the castle, but after I heard his description of me… I teleported back…" Celestia explained, stuffing more ice cream in her mouth. Luna hugged her.

"Well, if he did come to the castle, with you being all jealous of him and Fluttershy, your friendship might have been shattered, since he would think you're creepy…" Luna explained and Celestia put down her ice cream. "You two were already enemies in the past, anyway. And think about it. If it did work out, you would have no peace. There would be chaos everywhere. You wouldn't be able to perform your royal duties well." Celestia smiled at her sister's comment.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, you're absolutely right. The castle would be way too insane for me to do work!"

"Yeah!" Luna remarked.

"And… I hate to admit it, but I would get tired of chaos," Celestia said, her face lighting up. "Now that I look at it, Fluttershy and Discord do make a cute couple!"

"Of course they do!" Luna replied.

"Luna… thanks for telling me the truth about things…" Celestia thanked, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"No problem, Tia. I knew you were going through the stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, and depression. Acceptance is the last stage, so I knew that I would be able to have you accept it sooner or later," Luna responded as Celestia hugged her and thanked her more.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't even know how I fell in love with Discord in the first place. I'm just happy I got over him!" Celestia remarked. Luna agreed as the two walked to dinner together. When they got to the table, they found Lovestruck there.

"Oh, yeah! Tia, I invited Lovestruck over, just in case you were still into him," Luna informed her sister, turning to Lovestruck. "She finally accepted Discord and Fluttershy! She's over him!" Lovestruck grew a big smile.

"Yay! I knew it wouldn't take too long, your highness," Lovestruck congratulated. Celestia smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Lovestruck. You can still stay for dinner!" Celestia informed as Lovestruck sat on the seat. Luna and Celestia took a seat, raising their glasses of tea.

"Cheers!" Luna remarked, looking at Celestia.

"For a good life."

"And new friends!" Lovestruck chimed in. The three clanged their glasses together, and started on the meal. Lovestruck looked at Celestia and thought to herself. " _You have survived the hardest magic of all, Princess… love_."

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Fluttershy and Discord were sitting together on the couch.

"You're really going to let me move into your house, Flutters?" Discord asked.

"Of course. We are special someponies now, after all!" Fluttershy responded as she stared into his eyes. Discord then pulled Fluttershy close and kissed her. As they broke away, Fluttershy thought of the news about Celestia she had heard from Twilight. She was happy the princess was over her feelings for Discord, since she didn't want her heart to be broken again. The yellow Pegasus then hugged Discord as she thought of the happy moments to come.


End file.
